Cartoon Lesson
Cartoon Lesson is the 32nd episode of Season 3. Synopsis Oggy is cleaning his attic when he finds a projector and the roll of a cartoon that he used to watch as a kid. Because of a chase with the roaches, the projection is interrupted by a short circuit. Oggy and the roaches wake up INSIDE the cartoon... Plot Inside the attic, Oggy is deciding what to clean. He is uncertain, so he vaccums nearly everything... except a conspicuous object covered by a white shawl. Walking over to the object, he removes the shawl, revealing a projector. Not only that; he views the back of the projector and discovers a film reel of his favorite childhood cartoon! Delighted at the sight of his nostalgia, Oggy prepares to watch it, getting the couch and some snacks. The cartoon then starts. In the cartoon, set in a desert, a hunter (who resembles Elmer Fudd a bit) is seen walking through the land and onto a bridge. Meanwhile, a kangaroo (who resembles Hippety Hopper a bit), sporting a goofy expression with his eyes turned away from each other and his tongue out bounces into the scene, squishing the hunter in the process. The hunter recovers facing his game and, well, being a hunter, attempts to shoot him. But due to the fact that he has terrible eyesight, he ends up shooting the left stick supporting the bridge instead. He tries again, and only shoots the other stick supporting the bridge. As a result, the bridge collapses and the hunter plummets into the canyon - but not before facing the viewer with a deadpan face that screams "I hate my life". Back to Oggy watching the cartoon, he is laughing, rather entertained at the hunter's incompetence. Unfortunately, the cockroaches, who have overheard the cartoon, come in uninvited and amuse themselves just for the heck of it by casting finger puppets over the projector. Their fun is short-lived when Oggy catches them in the act and chases them all over the room. Joey ties the projector's wire... which turns out to be a big mistake when Oggy trips over it, electrocuting all of them in the process. Recovering from the electrical shock, Oggy and the cockroaches wake up to find themselves in a desert - in other words, the desert that Oggy's cartoon is set in. Oggy shrugs to the insects, having no idea where they ended up. Still looking for some fun, Marky snatches Oggy's nose and runs off with it with his brothers, prompting Oggy to chase them. He halts in front of them, kicking up huge dust covering where he's standing. He retrieves his red smelling organ from the roaches and puts it back on his face where it belongs... as the dust dissolves to reveal him standing in thin air off a cliff. But even when he doesn't realize he's standing on air, Oggy still falls down the cliff, leaving behind his eyes and nose in the air. Oggy gets up from the crater he made as his eyeballs fall down and back into his sockets, and soon becomes anxious when he realizes when he lost his nose again. Then out of the blue, a hand stretches out with Oggy's nose in hold, returning it to it's rightful owner. Oggy then becomes puzzled, not because of his nose, but because he sees two familiar figures standing right before his eyes. The cat then twists a knob which has mysteriously appeared next to his hole, which brightens up the figures and reveals them to be the hunter and the kangaroo. Excited at seeing his favorite cartoon stars, Oggy leaps up and begins touching them; he gets a mousetrap snapped onto his hand and screams, albeit still smiling. Then, Oggy shows the hunter and kangaroo an Oggy DVD to let them know that he is the star of his show. However, the duo walk away, apparently uninterested with those facts, but Oggy refuses to take "no" for an answer an gestures to them that he can be a cartoon star just like them. The hunter and kangaroo still give no response, until Oggy tells them that they can teach him cartoon physics and suddenly imagines himself graduating from cartoon school and starring in his own cartoon show. Finally the hunter and the kangaroo decide to grant their fan's motives. For the first lesson, the hunter paints a hole in the ground as his animal co-star jumps in, making Oggy go "wow". Now is Oggy's turn; he paints a tunnel on a cliff wall and goes inside it, getting hit by a dumpster truck in the process, but nevertheless his mentors are impressed. Now for the real action; Oggy paints another hole in the ground and goes behind a rock where his mentors also hide. The cockroaches run into the scene, but manage to bypass the hole due to their incredible speed. The hunter and kangaroo walk to and stand on the hole, with the hunter shrugging. Oggy joins them, and falls in the hole possibly because he is the one that made the hole. The hunter picks up the hole as he and the kangaroo think of a new lesson to teach Oggy. Characters Starring *Oggy *Joey *Dee Dee *Marky Featuring *Hunter (Resembling Elmer Fudd) *Kangaroo (Resembling Hippety Hopper) Trivia/Errors *There is a Warner Bros shield reading "MDP" instead of "WB", because of the cartoon parody. *They "roleplaying" of the cartoon series called'' Looney Toones''. Oggy is Wile E. Coyote, While the cockroaches as Road Runner. *MDP means "Marc du Pontavice", the producer of the show. *The Gaumont Multimedia logo went into the theme tune which was in season 3 *The is heard thrice. First, a hunter fell down after he accidentally shoot two wooden sticks that holds the bridge, then Oggy fell down after he retreated his nose from the roaches, he fell down again after the roaches shoot down two wooden sticks.= ** Error:Joey's Head Is Miscolored Gallery Cartoon Lesson Title.png Old Cartoon Hunter.png New Cartoon Hunter.png Watching cartoons.jpg 3138341.jpg Old DVD Case.png New DVD Case.png images5.jpg downloadgyjty.png Blasted Kangaroo.png Plungered Kangaroo.png hqdefaulttr.png Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Oggy's happy ending Category:2009 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Oggy